Why did you change?
by JackStorm40
Summary: Timothy has spent a lot of time working for Jack and has gotten to know him well but now that Jack's taken over Hyperion something about Jack is off and Timothy doesn't like it... He wants the old Jack back.
1. Prologue - Sign here

Timothy sighed as he waited patiently in the waiting room. He was well... desperate for money, and his professors had talked him into it. Work for a company to pay off his college debt, great sounded easy enough. Not many had really had job offers he could work with except one, Hyperion. It didn't seem bad for a Theater arts major, a simple little act like this person. Nothing he hadn't done before in plays. It seemed well perfect for him. It was rather boring just waiting there for the doctor to call him in, something about a physical or something like it. Seemed normal for a whole you need to look like your employee so it wasn't all that strange, thought unfamiliar from acting for a play where you dress up and can tweak your look here and there but now a Hyperion worker this was real, he had too look like him, and it was rather intimidating. Timothy looked around the room, wasn't much too look at but definitely not some beat down facility.

"Mr. Lawrence?" A male voice called as Timothy stood up.

"Uhh yeah, that's me!." Timothy responded.

"Timothy; please go through the door to your right. Your interviewer will be waiting for you." The man said

"Do i, uh, need to sign some papers, or.." Timothy said confused.

"Throught the door please." The man huffed walking over to Timothy.

"No, wait, how do i know this isn't some scam to get my kidneys?" Timothy said panicked a bit.

"You applied for this position because you needed money! Beggars can't be choosers." The man huffed pushing Timothy towards the door.

"But...i… okay. Alright, i'm ready." Timothy sighed walking to the door nervously.

"Very good, Timothy." The man said following behind him as they walked down a hall coming up to a door on the right side of the hall.

"This one?" Timothy asked pointing at the door.

"Yes now go." The man said opening the door. Inside was rather plain with a long table and chair by it with a few objects on the counters, nothing seemed abnormal.

"Sit." The man said walking over to the chair as Timothy walked over to the table. The man grabbed a tablet and sat down in the chair as Timothy sat on the rather uncomfortable table.

"Alright i'll ask you a few questions and you give me an honest answer okay." The man sighed.

"Okay?" Timothy said nervously.

* * *

Timothy groaned a bit as he blinked awake.

"How are you feeling?" The man's voice asked.

"Eughhh...i… what happened?" Timothy grumbled sitting up.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The man asked

"I was.. There was a door...and...and you were there….. You asked me some questions, and then i woke up here." Timothy said trying to remember what had happened.

"Hmmmm. Seems the anesthesia we're using is still causing substantial memory loss, Nurse, collect all my notes on experimental post-tramatic stress therapy. I've got some ideas." The man said looking back at a big woman.

"Da, doctor. I hook this one up to drip?" The nurse asked with a thick russian accent.

"No! Not until he feels it. We need to make sure the nerves weren't damaged during the surgery." The doctor hissed.

"Surgery? What surgery?!" Timothy said rather frightened.

"Shhhh. Relax. I'll fill you in on everything." The doctor sighed.

"Okay?" Timothy said worried.

"But before hand can you please sign these forms for me." The doctor said handing Timothy a rather heavy packet and a pen.

"Uh this isn't some trick is it?" Timothy asked nervously as he read through the forms.  
"Of course not. Just some things we have to have permission from you for. So that you can take the job fully." The doctor said.

"Oh okay." Timothy sighed as the doctor watched him read through and sign off on the papers.

"So what exactly is happening?" Timothy asked worriedly.

"You are going to look exactly like Jack, Timothy. So we're going ot have to alter your appearance to fit his. You will be Jack. We'll also have to change your voice to his as well so that you look, sound exactly like him, acting will be your part as we are doing our part." The doctor explained simply.

"What?!" Timothy said shocked.

"Did you not read the contract? You will be Jack this is just a part of becoming Jack. You signed up for this." The doctor said as the Nurse came back into the room with papers.

"Thank you Nina, can you take this to the archive." The doctor said handing Nina the forums that Timothy had just signed.

"Now let's get started shall we." The doctor hummed.

* * *

Timothy opened his eyes to see a bright light in his face. He sat up looking around his surroundings. It was a nice little room two chairs, counter with a mirror and a rather comfy bed in which he was laying in. How he got here was a mystery to him. He sighed looking at the mirror in the room. His face completely different from what he was used to. Distinct high arched eyebrows sat over those bright uncommon eyes. One blue right eye and one green left eye stood out, as well as the rather visibly noticeable cheekbones. It was so different compared to his normal face. It was a bit unreal like some kind of mask, the only difference was it couldn't be easily removed. It was like looking at someone completely different not himself, yet it was him looking back. That's what freaked Timothy out the most, this was him now, not the freckled face brunette boy he'd seen all his life. The clothes they had set out for him to change into just didn't feel right, they weren't, him. They were someone else completely different. Yeah he had been many people but he was still him after the makeup or mask came off… this was way different. This was going to stay for as long as he worked for this Hyperion programer. Timothy looked away having enough of the creepy feeling looking at himself. The bright yellow sweater stood out against the brown jacket and blue jeans, the big Hyperion logo across it made him feel uneasy. It felt like some kind of well shackle… Timothy had never been a fan of name brand clothes or really any shirt with a logo. Sticking to his cool looking t-shirts and scarfs completed by a black trenchcoat to well hide himself from others. He would admit he liked the spotlight... but only on stage otherwise he preferred to just be in a scene background. He liked to feel important but he didn't like the attention of many, one or two was fine with him. For Hyperion it was a rather simple outfit, sweater, jacket, and blue jeans.

"Oh you're up great." The familiar voice of the doctor said happily "Came to check up on you. Now let's go over those lines again okay." The doctor said sitting down in the familiar chair.

"Okay." Timothy sighed as he sat down on the chair they'd place in there for him. "My name will be Jack. I work as an engineer for Hyperion. Doctor, i still sound like myself."

"That will be fixed with the voice modulator implants. Now that you've signed these forms, for the next twenty years, you'll be Jack." The doctor said writing something down.

"Jeez.. uh when do i get paid?" Timothy asked.

"Soon. Report to medical chamber seven when you get changed." The doctor said standing up and then pulling an Echo log out. "Experiment commentary, day four, Visual transformation complete and all records deleted. Timothy Lawrence, at least on paper, no longer exists. And neither do his secrets. Jack will be very pleased." The doctor said happily. Timothy gulped overhearing the doctor.

"No longer exist.. Well that's not scary at all." Timothy sighed picking up the clothes. He quietly walked out of the room and to the bathroom not really trusting the room's privacy. He got changed as fast as he could knowing they were expecting him there asap. The halls were so empty as he walked down them in the new clothes, something about the halls just screamed creepy to him which only made him miss his black trenchcoat more. He came up to the medical chambers and sighed shakily his normal shyness came flooding back to him as he walked down to the seventh one. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. The door was opened as another doctor looked over him before nodding and opening it for him to come in. It was a little intimidating but not as intimidating as the one before had been. Timothy sat down in the seat a bit worried about what was to come.

* * *

"Timothy you awake?" The familiar voice of the doctor from before asked.

Timothy groaned a bit blinking his eyes open.

"Great your up. The voice modulator may cause some pain over the next two or three… eh, decades." The doctor said.

"My-eughhh, guhh… contract'll be up by that then! I gotta talk like Jack for the next thirty years?!" Timothy said his voice much different than before.

"Say something charming. I need to test the modulator's range." The doctor said looking down at the familiar clipboard.

"Hi. I'm Jack. You're… um… pretty." Timothy said rather bluntly.

"Atrocious! Work on your delivery during the shuttle ride." The doctor said disgusted as he started to walk out of the room writing something down.

"Uh, what now?" Timothy said confused.

"Your presence has been requested on the moon." The doctor said as he left the room.

"The moon?" Timothy said surprised. Timothy sighed as he looked over at the counter to see a suitcase most likely already packed and a ticket for a shuttle ride. This was it right his new job, hell his new life. Timothy sighed as he stood up out of the bed and walked over to the counter.

"So this is it huh. Just me going to places. Lest i get to travel but.." Timothy sighed before grabbing the suitcase. He looked over the ticket they definitely hadn't gone full out on him. Just a simple ticket to Helios space station, Hyperion personnel. But what of course was still weird to see for his name was Jack instead of Timothy. There he was making his way to a place he'd only heard about on his life on one of the Eden's, Helios.


	2. Chapter one - changing

Timothy came up to the familiar hall to Jack's office and sighed. Jack had wanted something and called him up what it was who'd know. Now that Jack was CEO everything on Helios had started to change which is normal for a new leader things change. And Timothy's job had started to be less demanding. Many things had switched color from red to yellow. Posters of Jack were up almost everywhere which was rather annoying in Timothy's case. Timothy walked up to the office doors which opened up for him. Jack was staring out of the window at Elpis, Pandora's moon, Timothy had come to hate the moon from all his travels there.

"Mr. uh Jack sir? You called for me." Timothy said walking into Jack's office.

"Hey there kiddo. Pull up a chair and sit down." Jack said calmly. Timothy walked up to the desk and sat down on the chair.

"Uh is there a problem sir?" Timothy asked confused on why he was called up. Jack sighed still not looking back at Timothy.

"Uh sir? Are you alright?" Timothy asked nervously uncomfortable at Jack's silence. Jack turned to face him.

"Uh nice mask sir… But of your own face it's a bit co-" Timothy was cut off before he could finish.

"Hey kiddo shut up for a sec." Jack interrupted.

"Sorry." Timothy apologized as Jack walked up to his desk. Jack looked at Timothy for a bit a hint of sadness could be seen.

"Sir?" Timothy asked noticing the sad lookin Jack's eyes. After so many years of working for the guy Timothy had gotten closer to Jack. Especially after the whole incident with Moxxi. Timothy had been there for Jack and gotten to know him, just as Jack had gotten to know him. Timothy had always gotten a bit creeped out at how Jack found him so attractive but of course Jack always seemed to love his own reflection and Timothy now was a walking, breathing, reflection of Jack. The only differences nowadays was their personalities and that Jack had a scar across his face under that mask that Timothy did not have. Despite their different opinions on things they had gotten along, like good friends. There was a small click before a whooshing sound.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hey!" Timothy yelped at the sudden restraints around him ting hi down to the chair.

"Sorry bout this handsome but as the new CEO of Hyperion you should know that." Jack sighed as he bent down to grab something.

"Jack what's going on?!" Timothy said panicked.

"We're going to be." Jack grumbled before pulling out a blowtorch and branding iron.

"Jack!" Timothy yelped now fearful.

"Making some changes." Jack huffed jumping over his desk the blowtorch and branding iron in hand.

"Jack please you don't have to do this!" Timothy begged trying to get free.

"Re-branding changes for a more unified corporation look." Jack said turning the blowtorch on

"Jack please!" Timothy whined.

"That pretty face though…. Such a shame to see it get messed up." Jack sighed turning the hot blowtorche's flame on to the branding iron heating it up.

"Jack please don't do this!" Timothy whined. Jack turned the blowtorch off the branding iron red hot as Jack looked at Timothy.

"Now, hold still tim." Jack said softly.

"Jack please." Timothy begged fearfully.

"Believe me kiddo this is gonna hurt me way more than you." Jack said bringing the red hot branding iron closer to Timothy's face.

"Jack please don't!" Timothy yelled in fear trying to get out of the restraints to no avail.

* * *

Timothy groaned a bit blinking his eyes open to see a familiar sight of white light bulbs above his head.

"Oh good you're awake." A feminine voice said. "Don't strain yourself you've been through a lot."

"W-where am i?" Timothy asked confused.

"The medical center. Jack said you needed some care and it's obvious why." The feminine voice sighed.

"J-jack said?" Timothy said a bit surprised.

"Yes. He is a rather kind man to bring you here on his own." The feminine voice sighed

"His own?" Timothy said sitting up finding himself in a hospital room with a woman with red hair and yellow framed glasses looking at him.

"Yes. You have a nasty looking burn on your face. Sadly we couldn't undo it all the way." The woman sighed.

"Bur- oh." Timothy caught himself before sighing sadly.

"Is something wrong uh Mr…. Lawrence? Other than the scar." The woman asked.

"N-nothing." Timothy said looking a bit surprised hearing his last name.

"Oh what's that surprised expression for?" The woman giggled.

"I'm not used to people knowing my last name." Timothy said.

"Most wouldn't. But Jack had me sign a contract not to tell anyone who you really are Timothy. I'll be kinda like your personal nurse if you get hurt. As no one can know that you're not Jack." The woman explained.

"Oh…. should have figured." Timothy sighed.

"I guess it's only polite for you to know my name hm." The woman sighed. "Izumi. Izumi Hayashi. A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Izumi." Timothy said.

"Well Timothy, Jack has put in an order for you to stay a bit longer even though everything's healed." Izumi said standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Why?" Timothy asked.

"Not specified but if that's what Jack orders than it will be done." Izumi said. "See you later Timothy." Izumi smiled sweetly before leaving the room. Leaving Timothy there alone in the plain white room.

"Great… Ugh he's such a pain." Timothy grumbled. He got up out of the bed an awkwardly tried to walk to the bathroom. Everything seemed a bit off as he tripped over his feet a bit and bumped into the wall his depth perception was way off for some reason, but he had managed to walk over to the bathroom in his room. Looking at himself in the mirror, there was a nasty looking scar burnt into his face. The familiar Vault symbol now imprinted on his face. Timothy could see that his right eye had become rather clouded looking which had now explained his depth perception being way off as a cataracts had formed.

"Great blind in an eye. Thanks Jackass." Timothy grumbled seeing the cataracts. Timothy shakily raised a hand to touch the scar on his face. The rough skin where the hot iron had made its imprint felt completely different from his normal skin. To think that Jack would go as far as making Timothy look exactly like him in every way. Now even after his contract would be up he'd still have the scar if they couldn't get rid of it and the eye was as good as gone.

"Hey kiddo!" The familiar voice of Jack could be heard. Timothy sighed hearing Jack.

"Yes sir?" Timothy grumbled from the bathroom.

"Oh good you're still here." Jack said relieved.

"Why wouldn't I?" Timothy sighed making his way out of the bathroom.

"Thought they might have went to step two already." Jack said simply

"Uh step two?" Timothy said confused.

"Getting that cataracts fixed." Jack said.

"Oh… that'd be nice." Timothy said a bit surprised.

"You think i didn't undergo that surgery when i got the scar kiddo?" Jack chuckled.

"I-i guess you would have." Timothy sighed.

"Duh. I couldn't be blind in an eye and still be this great kiddo." Jack said. That had been one of the major changes about Jack his ego had gotten much worse. Something Timothy didn't like at all. It had been bearable back when he'd compliment himself once and awhile but now it seemed like it was all the time. 'i'm great', 'it's hard being this handsome', are some of the things Jack had started to say that really irked Timothy.

"Right." Timothy sighed.

"Oh come on kiddo don't sound so down." Jack said walking up to Timothy.

"How can i not Jack? You just fucked up my uh your face." Timothy huffed. Since Jack had been changing Timothy had gotten a bit rebellious towards him since it wasn't the same Jack who he'd started to like more than a boss.

"Tim you know i had to but don't worry step three will make you look handsome again."Jack said gripping Timothy's chin making him look him in the face.

"Right." Timothy grumbled.

"Such a shame that that pretty face had to get ruined once again." Jack sighed letting go of Timothy.

"So is this what you look like under that stupid mask." Timothy huffed.

"Yes and you and a few others are left alive to know what i look like kiddo." Jack huffed.

"Hmpf. i see." Timothy said. Jack narrowed his eyes at Timothy in which made Timothy rather uncomfortable.

"D-did i say something wrong sir?" Timothy said nervously.

"Your tone kiddo." Jack said putting a hand on Timothy's shoulder.

"Uh w-what about it s-sir?" Timothy said shakily.

"Work on it. I thought for a second you were making fun of me." Jack growled his grip tightened.

"I-i would never sir." Timothy said quickly out of fear.  
"Good." Jack huffed letting go and making a sharp turn towards the door to sighed but before he could relax completely Jack stopped at the door.

"Cause if you were i'd have to teach you a lesson." Jack chuckled before leaving. Timothy shuttered now completely uneasy. Jack had made many hints that he liked Timothy a bit more than an employee. Which at the beginning Timothy had felt uncomfortable with, but it had started to get to him making him flustered but now… he was uncomfortable with it. It was more than a simple 'wow your voice is so attractive' or 'i'm sorry what were you saying i was lost staring at you.' with nicknames like 'cupcake', 'pumpkin', 'princess', and an arm around him resting on his shoulder talking happily or resting his head on Timothy's shoulder while explaining something now they had gotten a bit too… creepy for Timothy's liking. Things like 'i'll teach you a lesson.' or 'oh you have no idea what i want t do with you' with more affectionate nicknames like 'Sweetheart', 'darling', 'hon', 'dearest' with more touchiness like a hand around his waist talking to him in a softer tone and his breath against Timothy's neck, touching his face gently, getting creepily close to him anyway he could. It had made Timothy want to run every time he was around but he couldn't, it was Jack his boss. If Jack ordered him to do something he'd have to do it… right? That's what scared Timothy about how… intimate Jack was getting. How much power Jack had over him made him feel like he was always backed into a corner. He was the mouse and Jack was the cat pawing at him in unpredictable ways. It scared him so much, but could he just say no if Jack made his move? If it was anyone else yes but Jack? Someone he'd started to get feelings for before everything changed about him. Timothy was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened again.

"Timothy?" Izumi said sweetly as she came in with a clipboard.

"Uh yes?" Timothy said trying to hide how uneasy he felt.

"I hope i didn't intrude on anything." Izumi said.

"Oh not at all. Just thinking." Timothy sighed.

"I see. Well Timothy i'm sure you have noticed the cataracts by now." Izumi sighed.

"Yes." Timothy said.

"Well we're going to try and fix that for you as Jack has ordered." Izumi said. "It's a very delicate thing to do."

"I had figured." Timothy sighed.

"We'll if you could follow me then we'll get you set up." Izumi said. Timothy nodded as he walked over to her as she took the lead.


End file.
